


What Happens In Vegas

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [273]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Wedding, M/M, Vegas Wedding, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: What happens in vegas might not stay in Vegas.





	

Sam wakes up with what must be the worst fucking hangover he’s ever had. He’s in a bed he doesn’t recognize. Given his life, that’s not particularly unusual. What is unusual is the fact that there is someone else in the bed.

Sam sits up quickly, which seems to be a giant mistake, given the situation. He looks down and sees…

Benny.

“Oh, god,” he whispers.

Then he notices what’s on his left hand. “Seriously?” he grumbles, shaking his hand, as if the gold band is an illusion he can make disappear. It remains firmly present.

Benny seems to wake up at all his moving. “Was goin’ on?” he slurs, clearly as hungover as Sam is, and Sam suddenly rues the day they discovered alcohol spiked with blood is like manna from heaven for Benny. One of them should be sober to handle this. Hell, if one of them had been sober, this probably never would have happened.

“Think I can explain,” Dean says, standing in the bathroom doorway, grinning widely like the cat that ate the canary. “You both decided to get hammered last night while I was off kicking _ass_  at poker, by the way. And then the Elvis impersonator chapel seemed to just call to you or something. So…” he snickers, “you may kiss the bride.”

Sam glares balefully at his brother, both for the last comment and the news he’s delivered. “Oh, God,” he groans.

He looks. Benny definitely has a matching ring.

Dean walks over from the bathroom and throws the paper at them. “Congratulations, Mr. Waterson and Mr. George,” he snickers. “Who’s taking whose name?”

Benny groans. “Don’t ya have games to play, brother?” he asks.

Dean continues to laugh. “I’ll leave you to your honeymoon,” he says, leaving the room, Impala keys in hand.

Sam refuses to look at Benny. “The IDs are fake,” he says quietly. “We can just ditch them and it’ll be like this never happened.”

Benny runs a hand–his left, the ring clearly visible–over Sam’s sheet-covered knee. “Hey. Look at me?” he asks.

Sam does, albeit a bit reluctantly. His face feels hot, and he doesn’t know why–they were drunk, these things happen, the city is kind of famous for it–but nevertheless, he can’t shake the deep embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Benny says. He pulls his ring off. “There, all gone. It’s done with.”

Somehow, that doesn’t make Sam feel better, as he knows it should.

“But,” Benny continues, a determined set to his tone, “Ya should know…I was drunk, Sam, but…that don’t mean…The idea didn’t come from nowhere.”

 _Now_  Sam can look at him intently, trying to gauge the truth on his face. “So…you’re saying…” he begins.

Benny nods. “I like ya, Sam. A lot. And maybe…well, ya did marry me,” Benny says, smiling crookedly.

Sam nods. “I…yeah,” Sam says. “I did. And I…like you too.”

“Not saying marriage is a good first step,” Benny says. “Maybe we can work up to that. But…a date?”

Sam nods, smiling back now. “I’d like that,” he says. He hesitates a moment. “Sober, this time.”

Benny laughs, but agrees.

The rings and marriage certificate end up on the nightstand, and they end up sleeping off the rest of the hangover, still in bed together, and that, Sam thinks, is a halfway decent first date.


End file.
